In many wellbore applications, pumps are used to transport fluids such as hydrocarbons, mud, coolant, water, or other fluids. For example, a pump can provide artificial lift to transport a fluid from a subterranean region to the surface. In some cases, positive displacement pumps are used to provide the artificial lift. For example, positive displacement pump types such as a Progressive Cavity Pump (PCP) can be used to transport fluid.